ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Imagine Entertainment
Imagine Entertainment, formerly Imagine Films Entertainment, is an American film and television production company founded in 1986 by director Ron Howard and producer Brian Grazer. Background Brian Grazer and Ron Howard met in 1982 on Night Shift with Howard directing and Grazer co-producing. Then followed it up with working on 1984's Splash. History Imagine Films Entertainment Early on the company sealed a production and distribution deal with Universal Pictures expiring in November 1992. Universal's deal was to fund 50% of 30 films. The company had an IPO in 1986 at $8 for a package of one share and one warrant. Shares rose to $19.25 before crash with the stock market in 1987 to $2.25. Pay television broadcast agreement was made with Showtime. By May 1992, 48% of the stock was public traded and worth $9.375. The duo agreed to a new six deal with Universal while concurrently offering $9 a share to buy the company's public outstanding share to start a new company with its assets. If not they planned to leave the company at their contract expiration in November to start the new company anyways. Universal was providing the cash for the buy out for an equity stake in the new company. Imagine Entertainment In 2000, the partnership pacted for TV series development with 20th Century Fox, currently expiring at the end of 2016. In 2011, the company had three weak box office performers with The Dilemma, Cowboys & Aliens and Tower Heist. With a weak financial pact renewal last until 2016 with Universal in January 2012, Imagine lay off 5 employees including production executive Jeremy Steckler. This also moves Imagine from exclusive to a first look deal. by 2013, both are considering other funding methods for the company's films including crowdfunding for a Friday Night Lights movie. In November 2013, Michael Rosenberg was promoted to Co-chairman followed in December 2013 with Erica Huggins being promoted to his previous position of president. Industry insider indicated late January 2016 that a deal with Raine Group was in the works that would have Raine become a partner of the production company while contributing $100 million. Feature-film division The feature-film division has participated in over sixty productions and is associated with Universal Pictures, which has distributed many of Imagine's productions, some with other studios. Erica Huggins was hired as senior vice president of motion pictures and was elevated to exec vice president in 2006 then in 2010 to co-president of production. 1980s 1987 *''Like Father Like Son'' (With Tri-Star Pictures) 1988 *''Willow'' (With Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) *''Vibes'' (With Columbia Pictures) *''Clean and Sober'' (With Warner Bros.) 1989 *''The 'Burbs'' (With Universal Pictures) *''The Dream Team'' (With Universal Pictures) *''Parenthood'' (With Universal Pictures) 1990s 1990 *''Cry-Baby'' (With Universal Pictures) *''Opportunity Knocks'' (With Universal Pictures) *''Kindergarten Cop'' (With Universal Pictures) *''Problem Child'' (With Universal Pictures) 1991 *''Backdraft'' (With Universal Pictures) *''Closet Land'' (With Universal Pictures) *''The Doors'' (With TriStar Pictures) *''My Girl'' (With Columbia Pictures) *''Problem Child 2'' (With Universal Pictures) 1992 *''Boomerang'' (With Paramount Pictures) *''Far and Away'' (With Universal Pictures) *''HouseSitter'' (With Universal Pictures) 1993 *''CB4'' (With Universal Pictures) *''Cop and a Half'' (With Universal Pictures) *''For Love or Money'' (With Universal Pictures) 1994 *''Greedy'' (With Universal Pictures) *''The Cowboy Way'' (With Universal Pictures) *''My Girl 2'' (With Columbia Pictures) *''The Paper'' (With Universal Pictures) 1995 *''Apollo 13'' (With Universal Pictures) 1996 *''The Chamber'' (With Universal Pictures) *''Fear'' (With Universal Pictures) *''The Nutty Professor'' (With Universal Pictures) *''Ransom'' (With Touchstone Pictures) *''Sgt. Bilko'' (With Universal Pictures) 1997 *''Inventing the Abbotts'' (With 20th Century Fox) *''Liar Liar'' (With Universal Pictures) 1998 *''Mercury Rising'' (With Universal Pictures) *''Psycho'' (With Universal Pictures) 1999 *''Bowfinger'' (With Universal Pictures) *''EDtv'' (With Universal Pictures) *''Life'' (With Universal Pictures) 2000s 2000 *''Nutty Professor II: The Klumps'' (With Universal Pictures) *''How the Grinch Stole Christmas'' (With Universal Pictures) 2001 *''A Beautiful Mind'' (With Universal Pictures and DreamWorks) 2002 *''8 Mile'' (With Universal Pictures) *''Blue Crush'' (With Universal Pictures) *''Stealing Harvard'' (With Columbia Pictures) *''Undercover Brother'' (With Universal Pictures) 2003 *''The Cat in the Hat'' (With Universal Pictures and DreamWorks) *''Intolerable Cruelty'' (With Universal Pictures) *''The Missing'' (With Columbia Pictures) 2004 *''Friday Night Lights'' (With Universal Pictures) *''The Alamo'' (With Touchstone Pictures) 2005 *''Cinderella Man'' (With Universal Pictures and Miramax Films) *''Flightplan'' (With Touchstone Pictures) *''Fun with Dick and Jane'' (With Columbia Pictures) *''Inside Deep Throat'' (With Universal Pictures) 2006 *''Curious George'' (With Universal Pictures) *''The Da Vinci Code'' (With Columbia Pictures) *''Inside Man'' (With Universal Pictures) *''Phase Three'' 2007 *''American Gangster'' (With Universal Pictures) 2008 *''Changeling'' (With Universal Pictures) *''Frost/Nixon'' (With Universal Pictures and StudioCanal, Working Title Films, Relativity Media) 2009 *''Angels & Demons'' (With Columbia Pictures) *''Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey!'' (With Universal Pictures) 2010s 2010 *''Robin Hood'' (With Universal Pictures) 2011 *''Take Me Home Tonight'' (With Relativity Media and Rogue Pictures) *''The Dilemma'' (with Universal Pictures and Spyglass Entertainment) *''Cowboys & Aliens'' (with Universal Pictures, Paramount Pictures, DreamWorks Pictures and Platinum Studios) *''Restless'' (with Sony Pictures Classics and Columbia Pictures) *''Tower Heist'' (with Universal Pictures and Relativity Media) *''J. Edgar'' (with Warner Bros. Pictures, Malpaso Productions and Wintergreen Productions) 2012 *''Katy Perry: Part of Me'' (with Paramount Pictures, Insurge Pictures and MTV Films) 2013 *''Rush'' - independently financed (with Universal Pictures, Exclusive Media, Cross Creek Pictures, Revolution Films and Working Title Films) 2014 *''Get on Up'' (with Universal Pictures) 2015 *''Rock The Kasbah'' (with Open Road Films, QED International, Shangri-La Entertainment and Venture Forth) *'' In the Heart of the Sea'' (with Warner Bros. Pictures, Village Roadshow Pictures and Roth Films) 2016 *''Inferno'' (with Columbia Pictures) *''Low Riders'' (with Universal Pictures, BH Tilt and High Top Releasing) *''Kindergarten Cop 2'' (with Universal Pictures, Universal 1440 Entertainment and Where's Arnold Productions) *''Pele: Birth of a Legend'' 2017 *“The Dark Tower” with Idris Elba and Matthew McConaughey *“American Made”, a Tom Cruise movie entangling drug runners and the CIA 2018 *''The Spy Who Dumped Me'' (with Lionsgate Films) 2019 *Daddy's Girl (with Warner Bros. Pictures and Universal Pictures) 2020s ;2020 *The Last Knight (with Columbia Pictures, Sony Pictures Animation, Amblin Entertainment and Village Roadshow Pictures) *Green Eggs and Ham (with Universal Pictures) Television division Its television division, Imagine Television has participated in at least twenty productions and is associated with 20th Century Fox Television. Television productions References External links * , Imagine Entertainment's official website * * * Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Entertainment companies based in California Category:Companies based in Beverly Hills, California Category:Entertainment companies established in 1986 Category:1986 establishments in California